Ending of a coma
by edwardElricAddict
Summary: This is the story of Roy's little sister, in this part, you see what happens to this poor little girl


"Roy! Pwease give me bawk my dooll!" A little Korsu called out to her elder brother. The two were almost identical, but they were 7 years apart. Korsu chased the young Roy to a crosswalk, still trying to get her doll. They weren't far from home, and Roy was trying to get her there, but the young boy did pay attention to the car speeding down the road, heading straight for his little sister. All he heard was the screeching of the wheels, and Korsu screaming in pain. He turned to see his sister on the ground, blood everywhere. The person in the car didn't get out, all he did was speed off again. Roy rushed over to his sister side and lifted up her head. The two were alone for at least 30 seconds until the nearby store clerk came rushing to the scene.  
"Oh dear god! What happened, Roy?" He asked, taking the little girl into his arms.  
"A car came by and hit her!" Roy replied, tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh god… Quickly, go get your parents, I'll take her into my store and call the hospital!" The store clerk said, Korsu still tight in his arms. Roy rushed off, running as fast as he could. The tears becoming ice cold from the wind. He brushed them away from his face. When he got to the house and burst through the front door.  
"Mom! Dad! Korsu's… Been… Hit!" He said between gasps. His parents looked at him for a few seconds. They knew he had a wild imagination but soon they heard the ambulance coming. The parents and Roy rushed back out.  
When the family got to the store clerk's store, they asked where Korsu was. He quickly led them to the back, showing the bloody Korsu on a bed.  
Soon the doctors came in and took the young girl. Roy and his mother rode with the ambulance to the hospital. The father was staying behind to talk to the store clerk. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor came out to Roy and his mother.  
"She's lucky that she survived, but… I don't think she'll be able to walk again… her legs are too damaged… It will be impossible for them to repair at all." She said. Roy's mother sobbed, and for days they stayed at the hospital. Roy sometimes wondered into a few other rooms and talked to the people there. One day he saw small store in the hospital, and entered it.  
"Oh hello, little boy… Why are you here?" The store owner asked.  
"Well… I was just walking around… and I found this place." Roy said to the young woman.  
"Ah, so why are you in the hospital?" She asked, patting his head.  
"My little sister was hit by a car…" Roy answered. The store owner gasped and walked to the back of the store, when she came back, she was holding a bear. It was a brown old bear with some parts of the fur faded. The eyes were the classic buttons and an x for the mouth.  
"Here… give this to your sister…" She said. Roy took the bear from her hands and stared at it for a moment, and smiled, with a at least two teeth missing from his mouth. He rushed off out of the store. When he was near his sister's room, he saw his mother crying, and a nurse talking to her quietly. He approached and smiled at his mom.  
"Look mom! A nice lady gave me a bear to give to Korsu!" He said. His mother looked at him, her eyes red.  
"Oh, honey! I'm sorry, but you can't give it to her today…" She said.  
"Ok… when can I?" Roy asked, with his innocent look. A few more tears fell down his mother's face.  
"When she wakes up…" She said.  
"Well, that won't be long! She doesn't sleep that long!"  
"Honey… she'll be asleep for a long time… she's in a coma…" The nurse said.  
"A… coma?" He asked.  
"Its when a person falls asleep for a long time… we are unsure on how long she will be asleep, but by her signs she will be waking up. Like I said, we don't know when." The nurse said, walking off. Roy grabbed his mothers dress, and cried in it. He wanted to know how long it would take for his sister to wake up. He though she would wake up in a few days… He was off by a lot. She didn't wake up for 10 years.


End file.
